


Give Your All to Me

by Jon_Stargaryen (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jon_Stargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mainly impossible short smut stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn pays the price for Ned's protection.

"I want you to swear to me." She said, her voice trembling with rage. "Swear to me that you will protect my husband."

He leaned closer to her, the scent of mint clear on his breath. "If you give yourself to me Cat, I shall do all in my power to return Lord Stark to you." He placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

She nodded, unlacing her gown before sliding one shoulder free, then the other as the dress fell to the ground, leaving her in her small clothes. "Good." Petyr whispered. "Now remove the rest." She unlaced her small clothes letting them drop to the floor, shame filling the depths of her soul.

Petyr moved forward, grabbing a breast with one hand and cupping her sex with the other. Before she could protest, he moved to the occupied breast sucking and teasing the nipple there, his fingers working steadily and meticulously inside of her.

Despite herself she could not help the feelings of unwanted pleasure. I am doing what must be done. She told herself as Petyr moved his attentions to her other breast, lavishing it with kisses and suckles, his fingers inside of her working flicking her sex while outside they attacked her button. After several moments of his ministrations, Petyr moved down to her sex, laying her thigh over his shoulder to gain more access to her flower. He immediately put his mouth to her button sucking hard and stabbing with his tongue, using his fingers to fondle her folds.

As she came to her climax, Petyr moved to stand, unlacing his breeches to present her with his cock. He beckoned her forward, guiding her to her knees before him and gesturing to his intentions. She moved forward with trepidation, placing his soft member into her mouth as it quickly began to fill the cavity and at his insistence she began to bob her head back and forth, stroking his sack and swiveling her tongue about his now engorged member.

It takes quite a while before Petyr finds satisfaction, bringing her up from the floor and guiding her to one of the many beds in the room. "Lie down Cat." Petyr guides her down to the bed on her back, stroke her cheek, making her skin crawl. He separates her thighs, positioning himself between. He places his cock head to her entrance, causing her to shiver. "Now this may hurt. I'm thought to be quite large." She nearly rolls her eyes at this. He is nothing particularly large if Ned is any indication; Petyr was smaller than Ned by at least the section of her thumb and much thinner.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Petyr sank into her, giving no regard for her pleasure. He moved in and out of her with reckless abandon, his cock chaffing against her walls. He moved in and out constantly calling her name, calling her My precious Cat.

He kept saying things about it being better than he remembered, about taking her maidens gift. Pulling out of her abruptly, he turned her over, bending her forward on all fours moving to kneel behind her. "Oh Cat, I know your father forced us apart, but he could not steal our love." He rammed into her bucking uncontrollably, causing the lines between pain and pleasure to blur. She felt him inside of her, but unlike before she felt a primal pleasure deep inside.  It was as if she had been turned into a wanto woman, her only impulse to seek pleasure. They moved together as one, Petyr moving a hand beneath her, latching on to a breast and teasing her nipple. They kept their pace for quite a while before he moved the hand on her waist to he button, lightly pinching and teasing it. She moved back against him begging for more until her peak crashed into her. Petyr was still moving inside of her as she felt his cock twitch in her sex, releasing his seed within of her. "Your northman could never give you these pleasures." He said.

She fell onto her stomach, her self loathing and shame piling atop her as she thought about her betrayal; Petyr falls behind her, his cock twitching against her arse, his mint aroma floating  around her nose making her nauseous. She wonders what happened to the little boy she used to play the kissing game with.


	2. Almost Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned dies but the North wins the war leaving Catelyn the lonely widow.

She stood in the crypts looking at Ned's face carved in stone, her mind rushing to the love she lost to the south. It had always bothered her that the carving could never do justice to her Ned's features. She placed a hand on his cheek, stroking the cold stone as if it would come to life.

Having tortured herself enough, she walked up the steps of the crypt towards the Great Keep. She walked the corridors to her chambers, entering her rooms and without bothering to remove her clothing, retired to her bed. Her dreams were of Ned: his smile, his voice, his body. She felt her heart quicken as they embraced, locking in a deep sensual kiss, both fighting for dominance. She felt her body lurch sideways waking from her dream with a start.

"Ned?" She stared upwards, the form of her lord husband standing before her as if he had never left with Robert. So overwhelmed with her dead husbands presence, she couldn't stop herself surging forward, capturing his lips with hers. At first he resists, pushing at her middle, fortunately he gives in letting her have her way. They fell into the kiss as they had numerous times before, feeling as it always did their mouths working together and not apart.

He moved his mouth away. "Lady Catelyn-" 

She cut him off with her lips pressed to his. "I need this. I need you."

He insisted on moving away, trying to escape her clutch. "My Lady, we mustn't."

"Jon must I beg you for your comfort?" He stood still looking directly into her blue eyes, an expression of pure terror on his face. "I was shocked at first but then I remembered, Ned left a piece of himself behind." She smiled sadly. "I've always hated you. Of his sons, he left the most of himself in you."

She grabbed his face, rubbing his rough stubble. "He left a piece of himself behind for me." She kissed him deeply but this time he did not retreat, taking all of her in. She made to unlace her gown, dropping it from her shoulders, quickly moving to her shift and repeating the process. Moments later all of her body was laid bare, Jon's clothing quickly followed as she helped him unlace his breeches, shoving them down his thighs then moving to his small clothes.

As they were laid before one another, naked as their nameday, they began silently appraising and approving. Jon was the first to move, laying her down on the bed, trailing kisses from her lips to her neck. As he migrates to her full bosom, he stops to pepper kisses to the supple flesh there. He takes a nipple into his mouth, suckling like a babe at the breast making her nipple harden then attacking the other. After he is satisfied with her bosom he moves on, kissing her middle working his way down to a small thatch of auburn hair at the apex of her sex, placing another kiss.

When he reached her sex, he lavished her with licks and kisses taking her button into his lips sucking lightly as he flicked at her folds with his fingers. She rasped obscenities to him, encouraging him to continue as she reached her peak.

Jon shimmied up her body, placing random kisses to her form. He spread her thighs, positioning himself between her legs looking into her eyes, waiting for her consent. She nodded her head, shifting her heels to dig into his back, giving him further encouragement.

With that he sunk into her velvet heat, shuddering inside of her as his form shook outside. She stroked his face bringing him back to the moment. He smiled tightly at her and began moving within her, slowly at first then picking up speed as they became more comfortable. She was writhing under him when her peak hit her. He kept moving within her, riding out her orgasm before releasing his seed within her.

He bent to kiss her brow, still sheathed within her. "I forgot My Lady, my apologies."

She smiled wryly at him. "It's alright, Ned was always so forgetful as well."

He rolled off of her, removing his cock from her entrance. He shifted her to position on his bare chest.

She began to sob as he embraced her. "I miss him so much."

He rubbed small circles into her back."I know." He said softly into her hair. "I miss him too."

She snuggled into his chest, dropping into a deep and peaceful slumber.


	3. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Arianne/Nym ficlet, Jon is King, Arianne is Queen and Nym is... Something anyway J gets a three way.

Jon stood on the balcony overlooking Kings Landing, his mind stuck on the petitioners of the last few days. The wars are over, yet the kingdoms are still in crisis. There wasn't enough food due to all of the burnt fields, though if there was, there weren't enough hands to tend those fields. The troubles of the realm were numerous.

His thoughts are cut off by the soft voice of his lady wife. "Jon, come to bed." She whispered from behind him. He turned to see his Dornish Princess without a stitch of clothing, beckoning him onward to their large, four poster feather bed.

She crawled back onto the bed, seductively leading him on opening her thighs only to place a hand there, obscuring his view. He surged forward, removing her hand and claiming his prize; he immediately put his lips to hers, cupping her sex with one hand and moving his fingers inside of her and rubbing his palm against her button. She let out a moan into his mouth, pushing slightly away from his lips. "We want you inside of us." Jon smiled broadly moving forward once more placing a chaste kiss to her lips before realizing she said we.

He moves away slightly looking at her in confusion. "What do you-" he is cut off as warm hands ran over his cock, still in his small clothes, Arianne still holding his shoulders. He turns his head to the side in time for his mouth to connect with another, lips moving in tune with his almost as familiar as his queen's. He moves away from Nymeria with a moan. "How many times have I told you two? Wan me before-" he is cut off again as his wife grabs his neck pulling him into another kiss as Nym giggles.

"The fun is in the surprise Your Grace." Nymeria says and he can hear the smile in her voice as she unlaced his small clothes, freeing his cock to the night. He instantly feels each of his lovers placing a hand to his member stroking softly as he shudders in ecstasy.

Arianne breaks away, his lips trailing after her, not ready to let go. "It's fun to be spontaneous. I thought that was what you loved about me the- Oh!" He begins working her sex in earnest now bringing her to her first release, a smile crossing her face. She moves forward to her knees as Nym moves around to join her; both women move forward in unison to like his member, Nymeria licking from his base to his tip while Arianne licks from tip to base, bringing a strangled cry from his throat.

The two of them continue their actions alternating between his cock and his sack, each taking one while the other works at the other. Nym is currently at his cock bobbing her head back and forth, swirling her tongue around his shaft bringing him to the edge of his sanity; beneath her Arianne licks his sack sucking one into her mouth while tickling the other with her tongue. He feels his legs weakening from sheer pleasure.

The two of them switch places causing Jon to lose his composure falling onto the bed, the two of them following him down, persistently continuing their work stubbornly. Arianne begins to swivel her tongue around his head, licking softly at the slit at his tip. "Gods.. You perfect.. Perfect.. Lovely creatures.." He rambled out, causing them both to laugh, their vibrations sending him over the edge. "I'm going to.. Dear gods." His warning only increases their pace and intensity and moments later he explodes into her mouth. "I love you so much.. Oh you perfect woman." Both she and Nymeria move to their feet in front of him, olive skinned goddesses bestowing their bounty upon him.

They look to him with lust filled eyes, nodding to one another in silent agreement. Arianne moves forward sliding onto his lap, kissing him softly with traces of his seed still on her tongue. "Now it is time for you to make me whole." She says sliding onto his manhood, impaling him within herself. "Fuck." She moans out, hands planted to his chest. He moves to curve toward her bosom, only for Nym to grab his shoulders pulling him back to the bed.

"Now I will have my pleasure." This is all she says before sitting astride his face, her cunt right above his mouth. Understanding her intentions, he kisses her lips before suckling on her button causing her to cry out in unison with her cousin. He continues to attack her button suckling and stabbing with his tongue, tickling her insides with his free hand, the other busy attacking Arianne's button as she rides him into oblivion. With a shattering screech his wife comes apart atop his cock. Falling into the body of her cousin. 

Jon gives the signal to Nym to disembark his face, giving him room to lay his wife down, her exhaustion apparent on her face. He places a chaste kiss to her brow which causes her to smile. "Go. Nym is waiting for you." She says with a grin. He kisses her once more before heading back to Nym.

"Shall we continue?" She smiles before jumping onto him mid-stride, sheathing him inside of her with extreme precision. He braces his thighs to take her weight, shifting her up and down on his cock. "Oh yes Jon. Take me higher! Higher!" She begins to scream in his ear, a clear sign that she is near her peak.

He knows he is right when she begins to spasm atop him, violently climaxing. Her cunt flutters around his shaft bringing him to his release as his seed pours within her in waves. After he is certain that his release is done, he removes her from his shaft, carrying her to the be to lay facing Arianne. 

He makes to slide onto the bed behind his wife, only for her to awaken, pushing him down to the bed. She slides down his body, her mouth poised slightly above his cock. He makes to protest but she puts a finger to his mouth. "I want to do this Jon. Let me." Her eyes are pleading and he nods his acceptance.

She sinks her mouth around him taking measured licks, bobbing her head slowly, drawing out his release. She creates a powerful suction around him, causing his hips to buck as she holds him down. He begs her to let him inside of her. "My love I want to be inside of you."

She releases his cock from her mouth with a loud pop. "Take me from behind." Jon does not hesitate to move behind his Queen. My Queen, he says to himself

He positions his member at her entrance causing her to shudder. "All will be fine my love." He kisses the nape of her neck before thrusting inside of her, causing them both to sigh. Being inside her felt right and he knew she felt the same.

He thrust into her then back, continuing this way for some time before collapsing on his side dragging Arianne with him, still inside of her. After a moment of rest he shifted their bodies to put a hand on her breast while the other he positioned at her sex, holding onto it in a territorial way. Still inside her cupping her sex and her teat, they drifted to sleep, the sounds of their breathing acting as music.


	4. Love That I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei/Ned hatefuck

Lord Stark stood there before his Queen, who had just admitted to her children being bastards of incest. As she stepped closer to him, he could see the cold glint in her eye. _She means to make a meal of me_. Before he could react, she placed a hand into his breeches causing him to breath heavily.

 _So that is her game, she means to seduce me_ , he thought. He only had a moment to deliberate his next course of action before she was on him, her lips to his imploring him to move with her. In that moment he made the decision to take her offer and lower her guard. He moved his lips with renewed fervor, kissing her deeply and harshly which did not seem to bother her.

Despite her beauty, he had a difficult time committing to the act; despite her lovely form and beautiful face, the Lannister woman disgusted him on a deep and personal level. He finds himself aroused by her beauty but his heart cannot commit to this.

The Lannister woman drops to her knees before him, removing his breeches entirely before unlacing his small clothes to reveal his swollen manhood. Across her face is a look of hunger mixed with wonder as she stroked his cock. "Why Lord Stark, you grow more interesting by the moment." She says with a smile, though one that is not forced like the others. She leaned forward licking the slit at the tip of his cock before moving back to blow lightly over his now moist tip, smiling up at him. "Relax my lord. You shall enjoy this." Unfortunately she might be right; Catelyn never failed to pleasure him, though she did not have the advantage of being an admitted strumpet. 

His thoughts were cut off as she sank down over his head, engulfing him fully into her throat with a gagging sound. She slowly receded from his member, swiveling her tongue about him leaving a trail of pleasure on him. "I'm not accustomed to someone with your... Natural gifts." She grinned at him, going back to her ministrations, this time more roughly than before. She bobbed her head back and forth viciously which should have hurt, though he found it to be somewhat pleasant in a way. She licked and swirled and grazed insatiably. He could feel the life being drained from him as she created a vacuum with her mouth. She bobbed down slowly licking his underside as she went, then retreating seemingly pulling his skin with her. She continued this cycle for a few more times before letting him slide out of her mouth, an audible pop resounding through the gods wood.

She looks up to him and sneers. "Would you like to fuck me Lord Stark?" He looks at her with barely concealed hatred as he decides to take her, not with love but with hatred.

"Yes Your Grace." He growls in what she presumes is lust, but Eddard feels nothing more than a deep and primal rage converted into lust. He grips her gown roughly separating the fabric with one swift jerk. Before she can speak further he roughly pushes her against the hard gravel, situating himself between her legs shifting his leg to prevent further injury.

He takes a few moments to touch her, rubbing her nub roughly and flicking his fingers inside of her. Feeling that he was ready he removes his hand from her, placing his head to her entrance. Without preamble he shoves himself fully inside of her, causing the whore of Kings Landing to cry out. "Stark! Fuck me!" He drove himself inside of her, his hatred fueling his movement. Her face distorted into one of pleasure as he ruts into her sex biting down against her shoulder, causing her to cry out with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

No longer able to look into her face, Eddard turns her around, moving behind her positioning himself to ram inside of her. "I want you inside of me." She says causing him to tremble with rage. _If I could I would strangle you_ , he thinks to himself.

As his Queen demands he ruts into her, his thighs slapping against her backside as he drives into her with scorn and hatred, the whore screaming in ecstasy as she collapses around him his cock still rutting within her. He presses her into the ground, her body laid flat as he continues to slam into her backside, hearing her screams of ecstasy as she reaches her climax again. Feeling his release hit him he ruts into her mer roughly and primally, her screams intensifying. They collapse into a mess of flesh fluids, the whore rolling over to caress his cheek.

He laments the act of laying with her, laments the pleasure he felt, and most importantly the dishonor he did to his wife today. The one thing that he is grateful for is the fact that she shall be jailed along with her bastards and the Lannisters shall be led to ruin. It seems a fair trade, his honor for the safety of the realm.


End file.
